Mistakes were made, but
by Rhythm-is-best-pony
Summary: They have known each other for a long time. They fought often, they each lost and won an equal amount of times. It was a routine of theirs. Destroying Alternate Universe, fixing them, destroy, fix, again and again. There seems to be no stop. No one would dare get in their way, no one dared to help nor did any others tried to reason with them. And this story is no exceptions...
1. Intro

**This is just something put together one night, so sorry if its bad xD**

* * *

Pain.

That's all he could feel. Pain all over his body. Moving was difficult. Every time he would try would feel like he was being crushed by a road roller compactor, heck even breathing was hurting him... _"Ugh... That fight was the worst one yet..."_ He thought, while trying to, at least, sit up to look where his opponent was at. To see if he was safe from more harm. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to move. Too much pain. He was also very tired from the fight that he had trouble to keep his sockets open.

But, after some more minutes, he decided to look around instead of sitting up. The place where they fought, was completely wrecked. Nothing was left unbroken and he saw that his opponent was in the same position as he was. Tired, heavily hurt and un-moving. Taking every last bit of energy he had left, he sat up, his back on a broken tree, inspecting his wounds.

Looking at his legs first, Ink saw that both of them were broken. His clothes were ripped as well, leaving some areas of his body exposed. But he didn't care, his bones were practically all cracked once or thrice and he had a single crack on his skull as well. He was dizzy, his vision starting to get foggy and when the other wake up, Ink will surely die.

Well, he won't be dead for long and will probably come back, but it will be painful and Ink preferred to avoid more pain at the moment... He looked over his foe, (Who he wish would become his friend) he was still out cold. That was good right? At least he had time for nap, right? His eyes stared to closed little by little, and since no one would answer his questions at the moment, let the darkness take him.

_"Fucking pain..."_

_"Why did he had to show up?"_ The glitch thought, after waking up from the knock out the squid gave him. He sat up, letting his back rest on the wall of a broken building. Was it a house? It didn't mattered... The voices in his head was what mattered right now, they wouldn't stop trying to answer his question with nonsense...

_"To annoy you!"_

_"To kill you!"_

_"To laugh at you!"_

\- STOP!" He screamed, bending over a bit from the pain he felt in his ribs. Even talking was a pain... Or was it screaming? Whatever... Everything was confusing, he didn't remembered where he was, only the fight with that Squid was still fresh in his mind. Maybe because he just woke up from that said fight, but that wasn't the point...

What was the point exactly? How was Ink able to knock him out? And was he still in that pointless AU where everyone danced all the time? Or was he destroying Underlust this time?

Too many questions that he couldn't answer... But if you asked how the fight was, he could tell you everything in details. Except for how it ended, was his back turned when Ink hit him? He didn't know, but he will get his revenge.

As he thought of some ways to get back at Ink, his eyes closed slowly as he fell unconscious again.

* * *

**Sorry if the intro is short, but please leave a comment to tell me if you want me to continue. **


	2. Trapped

**This is chapter two, I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Deep in the nothingness of the void, many windows were opened. In those windows, many AUs were displayed as someone was watching. One of the windows was Underlust in which Error and Ink had been fighting for hours.

He shuddered as he looked intensely at the fight, but something caught his attention. While looking into the destroyer's actions and expressions, every time Error would land a hit, he saw sadness, pain, regret and... Love?

Interesting.

Truly interesting.

Could it be? Destruction and Creation joining together?

This he had to see!

Without hesitation, Gaster summoned his magic and send both opposites into a portal. Watching as they both wake up in an AU they've never been before...

* * *

Error woke up first. He looked around and stood up. _"Where the hell am i? Am i still in that AU i just destroyed?"_ He thought as he got angry everytime he would look at something that wasn't broken or completely destroyed. _"Did Ink already fixed everything while i was out?"_ After that thought, he proceeded to look for the squid, just in case.

But Error saw that he was still out and broken. Pain was rising in his soul as he looked through the creator's wounds. He approached Ink and knelled in front of him, careful not to wake him up as he checked the wounds closer. Both legs broken, but still fixable. Error reached out to touch one of Ink's leg, to try and put it back to where it was, but froze. Haphephobia rising every second he would get close, his glitches getting worst. Out of fear, he backed away quickly.

_"Maybe i could use my strings to fix him up?"_ He thought, but the voices wasn't in the same boat as him.

_"Why would you help someone who hates you?"_

_"Why would you try and fix your mistakes for someone who won't even care?"_

_"Why are you even considering such a thing?"_

_"How could you even think that someone would love you?"_

Staring at the ground, Error said nothing back. _"They're right..."_ He thought. _"They're always right..."_ And decided to leave the squid be. After all, even if he help him, he wouldn't care right?

He sight and started to walk. Inspecting the environment and trying to find out where they were.

As Error left, Ink was waking up. Pain still present, but more bearable than before. He looked around and saw no sign of the Destroyer. "That's good, at least he won't try to finish me off right? Wait... Where am i?" He said out loud, "Broomie? Oh! There you are!" Taking his giant brush from beside him in his arms and hold it close. "You had me worried sick! Don't ever do that again okay?" He said still hugging the painting tool.

"Now i can heal myself, and go back home!" He said as he swung the brush on his legs. But nothing happened? He tried again, until he realized that his magic wasn't working. He couldn't even make a portal nor could he create something useful.

"Maybe Dream could hear me? But this isn't Underlust! Where?" He looked around. "Ruins? Okay... I think I'm forgetting something... And I can't even move! HELP!"

"KnOcK iT oFf, SqUiD...!" Error said walking back in the room. "OuR mAgIc Is CuT oFf HeRe... So ThErE's No WaY oUt FoR eItHeR oF uS..." Cross his arms and lean on a pillar close to the door. "aNd No OnE iS gOiNg To HeLp Us... UnLeSs YoU wAnT tO gEt ToRiEl To CoMe HeRe? AnD cReAtE a NeW pRoBlEm?" He grinned.

Ink looked at him for a moment. "TORIEL! HELP US!"

"SHUT UP!" Error said glitching out. "WE'RE NOT-WE'RE NOT SUP-SUPPOSED TO BE SEEN-EN YOU SCATTERED BRAIN-IN!"

Ink hold Broomie closer, almost pouting. "Why do you care? Besides, getting help is what I need, I can't walk, remember? Unless you want to help me, which i doubt!"

There it was, that pain in Error's soul again, reminding him of what he wanted, but couldn't even think about for fear of losing it. And for a small moment, Ink could swear he saw those conflicting emotions, before Error turned away. "fine... I'lL gO lOoK fOr HeLp. BuT dOn'T eXpEcT mE tO cOmE bAcK..." Panic rose in Ink's soul, the last remnant of his paint still active. He sat up quickly, holding out his hand. "Wait! Please... Don't leave me here alone..."

"WhY sHoUlD i? If AnYtHInG, yOu'Ll HaVe A hUmAn To FaLl On YoU aNd MaKe FrIeNdS wItH yOu!" He said, mumbling the last part. "and you'll finally leave me alone..." Ink looked down at Broomie, then at his bottled paint, fake emotions still in them. "... without my paint, I'm nothing... I can't do anything... And... I don't want to be alone... I'm... scared..."

"..." Error stopped, right before he left the room. "I cAn'T tOuCh YoU... sO, i NeEd To FiNd SoMeThInG tO cArRy YoU... i'Ll Be BaCk..." Ink didn't know if he could trust him, since he couldn't see Error's face. But he hoped that he would come back. "Well... I'll be waiting then! Heh, can't really move anyway..." Again, the pain in Error's soul came back, so he rolled his eyes and left the room. Hopefully, he would find something to carry Ink around and not run into a resident. But as he walked, he found only silence. No trace of life anywhere, except for the plants that was growing. The rooms of the Ruins were pretty much the same as the Original Undertale AU, only difference was that, the colors were more grey than anything else. Or maybe he glitched the place on accident?

After finding some kind of transportation for Ink, Error took it and went back to him. Much to Ink's surprise. "See, Broomie? I told you he would be back!" Ink smiled brightly, happy to see that Error didn't left him alone. "yOu TaLk To YoUr BrUsH?" Ink looked at Error, then Broomie. "Well, yeah! He was all I had, for a long time. I had no one around me, I was all alone, so I started talking to him. You know, to at least keep some sort of sanity?" He looked at Error, smiling a little less. "Beside, since he's not alive, I can't hurt or insult him with my words. I can talk about anything, without worrying about his feelings, or how he might be hurt in some ways because of... Well... How I think and see things. You know?"

_"At least he doesn't hear voices..."_ Error thought, while the voices were pressuring him to leave Ink behind.

_"Leave him, he hates you anyway!"_

_"Knock him out like he did with you and finish him off!"_

_"Yes, he's too weak anyway!"_

Error growl lowly, very annoyed. He wanted to say something so badly, but fear got the best of him. He shook his head a bit and threw the sleeping bag at Ink. "GeT iN-iN sO wE cA-a-An LeAvE... bY tHe WaY, tHoSe RuInS aRe CoMpLeTeLy DeSeRtEd.. I sAw No OnE aNd HeArD nOtHiNg..." Ink started to wrap his legs, before moving into the sleeping bag. "No one? Really? How about animals?" Error just shook his head. "nO... nOtHiNg BuT nOn-MoNsTeR's DuSt AnD sIlEnCe..." Ink zipped up the sleeping bag, letting Error moving him around. "Hmm... Dust and silence... And everything is weirdly grey too... Could it be an AU where no one are living?" Error adjusted the rope he attached to the bag. "HoNeStLy, I dOn'T kNoW. bUt I'm NoT wAiTtInG aRoUnD tO fInD oUt.."

As they continued further in the ruins, Ink saw that indeed, it seemed abandoned. No trace of monsters living there, or humans. And everything felt so.. Hopeless and depressed. There was also those feelings, like memories of a time long gone, but nothing that really made him remember anything. More like... The memories of someone else, trapped in a deserted world.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you like it! ;P**


	3. Ruins

**Chapter #3**

**Here we go...**

* * *

_"Alright... THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"_

Error thought, still walking and dragging Ink along with him, through the abandoned ruins. Every steps he was making, Ink would ask a question, making Error angrier by the second.

"Have you seen that tree? It's huge! By the way, what's your favorite color? And favorite food? Are you a dog person or a cat person? Maybe you prefer small animals? Ho, what's your favorite season? Do you prefer night or day? How many Au's have you visited? Which one's your favorite? Have you ever tried Toriel's cooking? It's so good! And Asgore's tea too! Ho, what's your favorite color? Wait, did I already said that? Anyway, favorite song then! Woah! That tree is huge too! What do you think? Have you ever tried art? I think dancing could be good for you!"

"FoR yOuR iNFoRmAtIoN, i LiKe OuTeR- WaIt, NO! WHY AM I EVEN-EVEN ANSWERING?! jUsT kEe-EeP qUiEt!"

"Outertale? I like it too! It's quiet and nice, and the view is amazing! I made a lot of drawings about it! What's your favorite part of it? I like the cliff where you can see everything!"

"I sAiD, KEEP QUIET-ET!"

"Why? This is the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other better, isn't it? So i was thinking, maybe asking you questions would help, so what's your favorite type of music? Wait, didn't i already asked that? Nevermind, what about T.V. show? Do you actually watch T.V.? Is there a way you can watch T.V. in the Anti-Void?"

Error sighted loudly, face-palming. Just listening to his rambling was making Error's steps slower with exhaustion. His wounds were still aching and dragging Ink with him wasn't helping. Although, he decided to keep quiet from now on, seeing he couldn't make the squid shut up, working his way through the puzzles was getting painful and tiring.

With Ink still talking to no one, and Error trying to keep calm and not loose his patience, they made their way through. It took almost the whole day... Maybe? It was hard to tell really.. But once Toriel's home was in sight, they made their way in, Error taking Ink straight to the first bedroom and using all the energy he had left to put Ink in the bed. Forgetting to turn on the light.

As soon as Ink was all set, Error fell on the floor on all fours. Trying to catch his breath. "Error? Are you alright?" Ink asked, worried.

"'M fine..." Error said, his voice was low and just hearing him talk made Ink worry even more.

"You should rest" Ink said, taking the second pillow he had and gave it to Error. "Take this, it will help! Oh! And take the blanket as well!" He said while taking the blanket from under him and giving it Error as well. "I still have the sleeping bag, so i'll be fine! Besides there's also another pillow for me!"

"WhAtEvEr..." Error said while making himself a bed with the blanket and pillow. Once he was done, he layed down on it.

* * *

Darkness, pain and silence.

Was all Error could see and feel. Not even Ink's snoring was heard.

Still trying to recover from his injuries, he fell asleep, thinking everything would be better when he woke.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the Anti-Void. That was strange, did someone get him out? And what about Ink?

He looked around the place and found himself alone, as usual. He sat down and fell in his thoughts, but the area around him started to shift. Error found himself someplace else, an AU? Maybe, but where could it be? He tried to use his magic, but nothing was happening.

Suddenly, Ink appeared out of nowhere.

"I told you Error... I told you never to come here. You killed so many, and ruined many lives for nothing... I hopped by asking for friendship you would stop, but you were just too stubborn.. It's sad to know you that think people would actually like you!" He said, with a wicked grin across his face.

Error backed away a little. Ink laughed, "You really are pathetic aren't you? Backing away from me after i told the truth? You know you should just disappear, since no one likes you. They all run away everytime you show up somewhere, whether it's to destroy or not, so why don't you DIE ALREADY!" Ink summoned his attack and launch towards Error at full force. Error dodged, not wanting to fight for once. Attack after attack, he dodged and defended himself. "HIT ME ALREADY!" Ink screamed, sending attacks one after the other.

"E-E-ENOU-OUGH!" Error said, finally retaliating. He landed a hit on Ink, and the creator disappeared, making the scene around him fade and change for something else. He was back in a grey-like void, alone. Then a voice was heard.

"Stop lying to yourself!" It said, after laughing with a demon like voice. "You know he's right! You're a murderer, an insane being who wants nothing more than to eradicate the whole multiverse of all useless monsters and humans! Everyone fears you, everyone despise you, you shouldn't think for a moment that you, of all beings, could have a place in this junkyard multiverse!"

Error looked around to find out where the voice was coming from, but saw nothing. "S-s-ShU-uT uP! I-i-I hAvE-e A pLaC-pLaCe WiTh NiGhTmArE! ... do i?..." He said looking down, wondering if what he thinks is true. "If by a place you mean being used for his plans, then yes you do! But he never truly accepted you and neither respected you! You're just a means to an end for him, you bring what he needs! As soon as you stop doing what you do, he'll dump you like a bag full of garbage! Come on now, let the 'insanely' powerful being that you are take control, and use your true power to destroy anything and everyone that will stand in your way! Starting with that annoying creator!"

Error thought for a moment. Sure he liked destroying and killing, but he would never eradicate the whole multiverse! There's one or two AUs that he actually likes. And being in love with the one he was supposed to hate most of all, doesn't really helps... "No... i WoN't Do It!" He said, getting ready for a fight if he had to.

But then, more voices were beginning to speak, one after the other, some at the same time.

"Monster"  
"Murderer"  
"Pathetic"  
"God of destruction"  
"No heart"  
"Weak"

"STOP!" He screamed, both hands on each side of his head trying to make them stop, but they kept on and on. Spitting out insults after insults to make him do what they wanted!

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed once more, suddenly surrounded by a mountain of bodies, pools of blood everywhere he looked, with himself covered in dust and blood. Even the air smelled like dusty blood. Right after seeing that, Error woke up, sitting up in one swift motion with a gasp and a groan of pain. Waking Ink in the process when a loud crack was heard.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Please R&R ;P**


	4. Staying in

**Alright, Chapter 4!**

**Here goes:**

* * *

"Error!?" Ink asked, sitting up the best he could. "What was that noise? Are you okay? Is one of your bones broken?"

"tHeY wErE aLrEaDy BrOkEn..." Error responded, sending a death glare towards Ink, even if it was too dark too see.

Error stood up, painfully, and walk towards the exit, turned on the lights, and Ink saw just how bad he looked.

"i'Ll Go SeE iF tHeRe'S aNyThInG yOu CoUlD eAt..."

As Ink's legs were starting to fuse back together, and as his cracked bones were getting better after just one night, Error's injuries were just getting worst. He didn't look like he was healing at all, or that he actually wanted to heal himself.

"Me? What about you? I mean, you look worst than me!"

"I dOn'T nEeD tO eAt..." Error said as he opened the door and walked out. "WAIT, ERROR!" Leaving a worried Ink that couldn't walk or help in anyway.

"He can't even stand straight..." Ink took Broomie and hugged him tight. "I know he was the one who started the fight, Broomie! But still... He's helping me when he could have just left me behind... I know it doesn't make sense, why helping me when he's always telling me how much he hates my existence?! It really doesn't make sense... But... At least, i know he have a good side!" Ink said to his brush while he layed down again, Broomie still close to him and a small pastel rainbow on his cheeks.

Incapable of sleeping anymore, he just layed there until Error comes back. "What if he doesn't come back this time? What if he's too weak to even stay on his feet? Or maybe he got attacked by someone living here? No, that won't happen.. I mean, there's no one here.. I just wish he will be fine... At least he let the lights on!" Smiling to himself, Ink started to inspect his wounds while Error was gone.

_"This fucking sucks.."_ Error thought while looking through the kitchen, checking on the sink last._ "There's nothing here.. At least the water still runs..."_ He took a glass and filled it, putting it on the counter._ "Maybe there's some pain killers somewhere?"_ He walked out of the kitchen and searched the entire place. In the end, he found three bottles of pain killers, he filled two glass of water and drank one, took another blanket for Ink and more bandages but no food anywhere. _"Hope this'll do for now..."_ He thought, walking back to the room.

Throwing the blanket on Ink, he sat down beside the bed. "GeT oUt Of ThE sLeEpInG bAg.." And gave Ink the pain killers, the second glass of water and the bandages.

"Keep the bandages, you need them more than me!" Ink said, smiling to him.

"... It's for your legs..." Error replied, looking away, surprisingly without any glitch in his voice. Since the lights were on, Ink could also see a bit of yellow on his cheeks. He smiled once again. "Are you sure? 'Cause i think you need it more than me!"

Error rolled his eyes at that, and simply turned away, his back against the bed. "JuSt ShUt Up AnD tAkE tHeM.. I hEaRd ThAt ThEy'Re InFuSeD wItH mAgIc. It'Ll HeAl YoU aS sOoN aS yOu PuT iT oN."

"You heard? Does that mean you know where we are?" Ink said while changing his bandages.

"We'Re In ThE oRiGiNaL gAsTeR's CrEaTeD vOiD..."

"Oh... Well, that explains why our magic doesn't work..."

"hE wAs PrObAbLy ThE oNe WhO tHrEw Us In HeRe ToO..."

"But, why?"

"HoW sHoUlD i KnOw?"

"Well that's helpful..." Ink replied, pouting.

After Ink changed his bandages, there was enough left for Error. Once all his wound were wrapped up, Ink took some pain killers along with Error, who couldn't stand the pain anymore, and decided it was time to go back to sleep. But before that, they agreed to stay until Ink would be able to walk again.

And with that, they both fell back asleep for a much needed rest.

* * *

**Hoi! Tem kno waz shor bu Tem hop u enjo Tem stowy! **

**Please R&R ;P**


	5. Attempts

**Just a very, very small chapter...**

* * *

As some days passed, Ink was getting worried more and more. At least now he was able to walk, but he couldn't say the same for his foe.

The wounds Error had were not healing, at all. Every time Ink would try to help, Error would reject him or yell at him for insisting. He even tried getting close to him physically to at least help him walk, but Error would panic and glitch out more. And asking questions didn't help either as Error would either stay silent or brush it off like it was no big deal.

It had been like.. 10 days? Maybe, since they were trapped there and Ink didn't know what to do. He couldn't help Error and even if he could, the Destroyer wouldn't let him. He couldn't contact anyone outside of this place and his magic was out of the question.

_ "How am i supposed to help him? How are we gonna get out and why are we here in the first place?"_ Too many questions that he couldn't answer.

It was driving him nuts. At least by observing he realized some things he didn't know about Error... He seems to hear voices that Ink couldn't hear and is afraid of being close to someone physically. Also, he has a good side but doesn't want to show it. Ink wondered why.

They decided to leave the Ruins, since they agreed to do so when Ink would be able to walk and made their way out.

* * *

**That's it for now! I'll continue it when i have more time, but until then, have a good day!**


	6. Snowdin

**Well, this took a while to do xD**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter ;P**

* * *

The door of the Ruins opened, revealing the beginning of Snowdin Forest.

They began their walk and tried to get to Snowdin town as soon as possible, well at least that was what Ink wanted. He wanted to find something to heal Error and help him. This time though, he decided that even if Error panic and reject him, he will not take no for an answer and will help him by force if he has to! The walk through the forest was long and silent, Ink was worried but knew that if he was to say a word, Error would tell him to shut up and walk... So he kept quiet, maybe if he let Error fall unconscious, Ink will finally have the opportunity to help without getting yelled at... But then again, it might be a bit extreme...

Whatever, Error will have to let him help, whether he like it or not!

Two long hours of walking, that's what it took for them to reach the town of Snowdin. Usually, it would take no more than 40 minutes or an hour, but with Error's injuries, it took more time than expected. Error wasn't walking straight nor was he walking at his usual pace. He also seemed to be permanently out of breath... So, as soon as they reached Snowdin, Ink almost pushed Error to lay down on a bed in the Inn.

"W-w-WhAt ArE yOu...!? D-DON'T TOU-TOUCH ME-E!" Error said, backing away as soon as Ink got close.

"You obviously need some rest, and there's a bed in the Inn. So-" Ink said and was going to continue but Error cut him off...

"I-i-I dOn'T nEeD yOuR hElP oR dO i NeEd To ReSt! LeAvE mE aLoNe!"

Ink pouted and finally had enough. "Alright, i don't care if you get mad at me, but you ARE going to get some rest and you WILL let me help!" ink said while grabbing Error by the arm that wasn't bruised, to drag him to the Inn. Error crashed, his glitches blinding his vision and covering part of his body, making them practically impossible to recognize.

When Ink finally got him in bed at the Inn and locked him up in the room. After he did, Ink left to go search for food or more healing bandages. He started to search the very first place you see, the store. He didn't search for long, fortunately for him, he found everything he needed right after opening the door. There was tons of bandages, painkillers, foods and drinks!

He even found a bag that he took and put everything in. First though, he changed his bandages with new ones, wrapping the lasts wounds left, leaving maybe too much bandages for Error. Going back to him, Ink hopped that he was still in his crashing state, so he would be able to change the small bandages that Error had and wrap the rest of his wounds. Fortunately for him, Error was only at 25% of his reboot, not to mention that it was going so slow that Ink thought they could be here for days. So, Ink got to work.

He took off Error's clothes and the old used bandages, then got to work. Using a wet washcloth to clean the wounds and the dirt off the bones, from the fight they had and wrapped the clean wounds in the new and clean bandages. It was funny to Ink how every time he would touch Error's bones, the part he touched would glitch out uncontrollably. He took a glance at the percentage of Error's reboot, 55% completed. _"Yikes, i really should finish before his reboot ends!"_ Ink thought as he got to finish what he started. After he was done, Error was at 98% of his reboot while Ink prepared a bit of food for the both of them and waited for Error to finish his reboot and wake up.

Once he did, he was mad...

Getting out of the bed, Error started to yell at Ink. "YOU FUCKING-ING SQUID! I-I-I TOL-OLD YOU- W-w-WaIt.." Error looked at himself and saw the new bandages... And his clothes were gone. Error's face got completely yellow with embarrassment and sat back down on the bed, hiding himself completely with the blanket. "wHaT dId YoU dO wItH mY cLoThEs?"

"Sorry.. But they needed to get washed!" Ink said, looking at a pair of glasses. "Are those glasses yours? I found them in your jacket!"

"..." Error stayed silent, not wanting to give Ink one of his weakness.

"I didn't know your eyesight was bad.." Ink looked into them. "Very bad..." Blinking a bit after putting them on the night shelf. "Are you near sighted? Or far sighted?"

Error let the blanket fall from his face and looked away. "WiLl ThIs InFoRmAtIoN cHaNgE yOuR lIfE? oR yOu'Re JuSt LoOkInG fOr SoMeThInG tO lAuGh At Me?"

"Laugh at you? No, i'm just curious! I know practically nothing about you, i just thought that i could ask some questions so i could know you better! Like i said back in the Ruins, this is the perfect opportunity for that!"

"right..." Error was still looking down and away from Ink. While Ink, was trying to have answers to his questions.

Although, seeing that Error didn't wanted to respond to him, Ink just gave him two of the Cinnamon Bunny he found at the shop along with painkillers. "Here, I found them at the shop! This should help you heal a bit!" Ink said, smiling at him softly.

"UsUaLlY, mY gLiTcHeS wOuLd HeAl Me.. So I dOn'T nEeD tO eAt. BuT hErE..." Error replied, taking the Cinnamon Bunnies and painkillers.

"Why can't it help you here?..."

"'cAuSe It NeEd PaRt Of My MaGic..."

"Ah! I see, since it's cut off here, it can't help you..."

"eXaCtLy..." Error said, using his tongue to grab the cinnamon bunnies and eat them in one go.

_"... Eww... That was amazing!" _Ink thought, but then smiled at Error. "... Well, at least i found something that will help!" Ink replied, happy to finally know something new about Error.

"sure..." Error replied, trying to end the conversation. But remembered something. "a-A-aNy ChAnCe I-i-I cOuLd..." He looked away, face becoming more yellow with each words. "um... G-g-GeT mY cLoThEs BaCk...?"

* * *

**Alright! That's it for now guys! Hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	7. Wrong words

**Alright new chapter! Enjoy ;P**

* * *

"Sorry, what did you said?" Ink said, after he stopped looking at Error like he had a potato for a head.

"ClOtHeS! I. nEeD. cLoThEs!" Error replied, starting to get mad. "I'm NoT gOnNa WaLk ArOuNd LiKe ThAt!" He added, pointing at his naked body wrapped in bandages.

"Oh! Right, of course! Pfft-Ha-Ha-Ha!" Ink said. "Wait here then! I'll bring you back your things." He stood up and walked out of the room to go get Error's clothes in the washing machine that, somehow, was working. When he opened the small door, Error's jacket, shorts and shirt were ruined... "Oups..." Ink looked around and decided to go search for a new outfit.

Ink came back some time later with a clean hoodie, which had the same colors as Error's old jacket but short sleeves, with new black shorts, his old scarf and socks(Which were the only two things that hadn't broke..) "Uuhh... Your clothes are too broken for you to wear, so here! I got you these instead!" He gave Error the new outfit and left the room once again to give Error some privacy.

Once Error was fully dressed, he walked out of the room. Wanting to continue their search through the odd and empty universe, to find a way to go back home. When he did though, Ink looked at him and couldn't look away for some reason..

"W-wHaT?" Error asked, wondering if something was wrong with the Squid.

"O-oh! Nothing!" Ink said, looking away and smiling more to himself than anything else. "It looks nice on you..!" His cheekbones were turning a, faint but still visible, cute shade of rainbow. "But~!" Ink added, while turning to face Error again. "You missed something!" He said, mimicking two round circles around his eye sockets with his fingers, as to say 'Forgot the glasses'.

"... M-m-My GlAsSeS?" Error asked.

"Yeah! You should keep them on your face instead of your pockets! I'm sure you look good with them too!" Ink said, smiling and still blushing a bit.

"..." Error said nothing and just took his glasses out of his pocket. Looking at them, he wondered if this was a good idea, but then decided to put them on anyway, blushing and looking away. "s-S-sO?" Error asked, not really waiting for an answer.

Ink just looked at him, blushing a bit more. "wow..." He whispered, but was heard by Error anyway. (Of course he heard, this place is completely empty xD)

Wanting to just disappear, Error walked passed Ink. "L-l-LeT's JuS-jUsT kEeP gOiNg..." He said, walking down the stairs to finally get out of the Inn.

"You know, I thought you were just bad at aiming before, and acting like a sort of spider with your strings, but now that I know it's because you have bad eyes, it just makes sens!" Ink said, following Error out of the Inn.

"So? WhAt'S yOuR pOiNt?" Error asked, curiously.

"So, how long have you had bad eyesight? Seems like a bummer, it's showing a weakness to others. Is it why nobody knew about it?" Ink asked, walking with his hands behind his back.

"WhAt Do YoU tHiNk? CaN't HaVe AnYoNe UsE tHaT tO tHeIr AdVaNtAgE..." Error said, starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, make sense, having you under control would be dangerous." Ink said, almost bumping into Error when he stopped walking. He then turned around to face Ink. "wHaT... dO yOu MeAn?" He asked.

"Well, you're crazy enough to destroy AU's with a single tug from a string, coupled with one of the others that I have fought, that's gonna be really bad!" Ink replied, looking the scenery around them, to not loose track of where they were and get lost.

"hEy! I'm NoT cRaZy!" Error said, but realized that Ink was right. "...Nevermind... WhAt'S yOuR pOiNt?" Crossing his arms, a bit angry, he looked at Ink.

Ink smiled. "I just think it's funny that I'm talking with you, even if you're my mortal enemy and that you're basically weak enough that I could just get rid of you!"

"..." Error's eyes widen a bit and got on his guards, just in case. "WhY dOn'T yOu...?

Ink snorted. "'Cause having you weak means less pain for me!"

"..." Error turned away, knowing Ink was right. His soul starting to hurt just like it happened before. He felt like Ink just stabbed him directly in the middle of it. He hated to feel that way, but thought he didn't had a choice. Ink didn't had a soul after all, he couldn't know that what he was saying was painful to others.

So, Error decided to leave Ink behind. Not because he wanted him to stay trapped forever, but because he had to find a place to hide! Ink, however, didn't saw him walk away. "Wait... Was that harsh? I meant that If you're too weak to fight, then we can just talk and... Error...?" Ink looked around, but found himself alone.

Error successfully hid somewhere to try to calm down before he would break something or start crying, or both... Once he was certain that Ink wouldn't find him unless he comes out, Error sat down, his back on a wall close by, and got lost in his own thoughts while Ink started to search for his missing foe.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R ;P xxxxx**


	8. Isolation and Guilt

**Alright so.. I kinda had an idea that, i actually saw while watching the new Steven Universe movie xD So yeah... You'll understand later in the story :)**

**Chapter 8 here we go!**

* * *

Sitting alone after successfully hiding from Ink, Error sat on the ground, his back pressed against a wall of rock, hugging his knees close. Looking at the ground, he thought of how much suffering he brought to Ink and eventually, to the whole multiverse.

_"Ink was right..."_ He thought. _"I only hurt others wherever i go... Is this really who i'm supposed to be? A killer who doesn't care about the consequences of his act, hating on other's lives?"_

_"You should kill that squid!"_  
_"You are weak..."_  
_"He's the one who's making you suffer!"_  
_"The Multiverse deserves to be wiped out!"_

As he thought about his actions and tried to remember why he became the Destroyer, a flash of a memory long forgotten passed in his mind.

It was himself, in his own Au, his appearance was different as he looked normal. Just like any other Sans, his bones were white, wearing the same outfit as Classic Sans, seeing himself sneaking in the lizard's true lab. Taking what was left of the liquid determination and injecting it in himself.

But why? If he had his own Au before, how did he got where he was now? He couldn't remember, instead, it gave him a headache just thinking about it...

Somehow, out of nowhere, a weird feeling washed over him. He felt his sins crawling on his back, but couldn't figure out why. This feeling, it was Guilt. But why now? The only time he felt this way, was when he had to fight and hurt Ink! Why did he felt this way now?

This was getting strange, and Error started to ask himself so many questions that he or anybody could answer.. He hated this.. Nothing made sense and he was getting sick of all this mystery. Tears started to fall as he tried to relax and calm down. But he couldn't... Silently, he cried, knowing that he was probably the one who ruined everything and doomed himself to kill and destroy.

* * *

He looked around him, seeing nothing but the grey walls of this world, Waterfall was very close to where they were, but Ink couldn't keep walking forward yet.

He had to find Error.

"ERROR!?" He screamed, almost walking in circles, looking everywhere he could.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget what happened. Although, he thought Error was being childish for hiding, he still wanted to apologize. Telling someone who you're supposed to befriend that you're better off with them being hurt and harmless isn't really being nice.

As Ink continue to search, he started to talk to Broomie, so he wouldn't feel lonely while looking for Error.

"Do you think Error got hurt by what i said?" Ink started. "I didn't mean to be hurtful, i just wanted us to have a chat, you know?" He added, knowing his painting tool couldn't talk, but still continued anyway.

"I mean, i guess i should have thought about what i wanted to say instead of saying something mean..." Ink sighed and sat down, his back against a wall. "Although, i wonder why he got hurt by that... Doesn't he hate me? Then again..."

Not knowing that on the other side of that wall was the Glitch he was searching... "He act like he wants company, but when he get it he just push everyone away so he could be alone?"

"I wish he would open up though." Ink added, taking his brush in his hands, hugging it close. "It's not good for him to be so distant.. What do you think Broomie?" After a small silence, Ink sighed again. "I wish he would talk to me..." He whispered, when a small shuffle sound was heard behind him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that part everyone ;) Please R&R**


	9. Friends

Upon hearing this faint but reassuring sound, Ink smiled, an idea coming to his mind. He knocked on the wall behind him, saying at the same time "Knock, Knock!" Awaiting an answer afterwards.

"..." He heard nothing but a faint sigh, so Ink tried again, knocking on the wall, this time, insisting on his words while still keeping his voice nice and reassuring. "Knock, Knock!"

This time though, he heard a faint and uninterested "WhO's ThErE...?"

Ink smiled and carried on his joke. "Mustache!"

"... MuStAcHe WhO...?" Ink heard. It seemed he had a bit more interest in the joke than before.

His smile got wider. "I mustache you a question, but i'll shave it for later!"

He waited for a moment(like a second or two) and heard a small bit of laughter coming from behind the wall. Then, silence...

Ink decided to speak again, this time with genuine worry in his voice. "Are you alright, Error?" When he heard nothing back, he tried again. "I don't remember what i said, but i'm sorry if it hurted you... I didn't meant to..."

"It WaSn'T yOu..." Error lied. "I jUsT..." While Ink waited patiently for Error to continue, the glitch decided to half lie and finally open up to Ink, but not completely. "i'Ve BeEn HaViNg ThOsE wEiRd FlAsHbAcKs..."

Ink turned his head towards the wall, confused but curious. "Flashbacks? About what?" He asked, unsure if he would get an answer.

"I sAw AnOtHeR sAnS, nOtHiNg SpEcIaL aBoUt HiM.. hE lOoKeD jUsT lIkE cLaSsIc.. AnD.. He WaS sTeAlInG sOmEtHiNg..."

"Stealing what?" Ink raised an eyebrow.

"It LoOkEd LiKe.. LiQuId DeTeRmInAtIoN..."

Ink looked on his scarf, this sounded familiar to him somehow... when he finally found what he was searching for, Ink's ink heart dropped, was he talking about what Geno did to defeat his human? How could Error have flashbacks of this? Unsure, he asked another question. "And... Did you saw what he did with it...? If not... Do you have an idea of why he did it?"

"i'M nOt SuRe... ThE fLaShBaCkS aLwAyS sToPs EvErYtImE hE wAs GoInG tO dO sOmEtHiNg WiTh It..."

"I see..." Ink looked at the ground a little bit, then back up again, smiling softly "Well... I want you to know that... I'm here for you. If you need to talk, I'll be glad to listen. I might not remember everything, but you could repeat and just... let me help you, every time you need it... okay?"

" . You... Want to help me?" Error turned towards the wall, waiting for Ink to respond, hope rising in his soul for the first time in decades. His voice wasn't even glitching, which surprised him as well.

"I do..." Ink placed the back of his head on the wall "For... For as long as I can remember... I've been alone... And it sucks... So... I want to be there for you, just like I would have want someone to be there for me... you know?"

"funny... I've always been alone too..." Error smiled to himself, knowing that finally someone understood him.

Ink smiled a little "Well... maybe we can be alone together?"

Error thought for a moment, then stood up and walked back to face him "I..." He looked down, a bit, embarrassed "I'd like that..." He smiled and blushed a bit.

Ink smiled, feeling himself blushing a bit too "Me too..."

"S-sO.. Umm..." Error tried to say something, looking everywhere but Ink "H-hOw AbOuT wE.. w-We Do WhAt YoU wAnTeD fRoM tHe BeGiNnInG?"

Ink smiled, but then seemed lost "... I forgot..." He looked sheepishly at Error "Mind... Reminding me...?"

Error smiled a genuine smile for the first time "fRiEnDs?" Extending his hand for Ink to take it.

Ink took a moment to register if he heard correctly, then smile brightly, taking his hand "Yes! Let's be friends!"

But Error crashed from the sudden contact.


	10. Meanwhile

"Ho!" Ink said, letting go of his hand "Crap..." He looked around, then just made him sit down, before doing the same and waiting for his reboot to start and finish.

When his reboot was over, Error shook his head, a bit dizzy "S-sOrRy... I fOrGoT i HaTeD tHaT..." Then he looked away, embarrassed.

Ink smiled "It's okay, I forget everything all the time!"

Error smiled again and sighed "sO... wHaT dO wE dO nOw?"

"Well..." Ink sighed as well "I don't know... We can't use our magic, we can't reach anyone..."

"HaVe YoU tRiEd AsKiNg FoR dReAm In YoUr SlEeP? mAyBe YoU cAn ReAcH hIm LiKe ThIs?"

Ink thought about it for a moment. "No i haven't... But i don't think i can..."

"WeLl... IsN't It WoRtH a TrY?" Error replied, thinking that maybe he could reach for Nightmare while Ink reached for Dream. They both looked at each other, nodding at the same time, lied down and tried to sleep. Which wasn't really hard considering the fact that they were both exhausted...

* * *

Meanwhile...

A portal opened to Underswap, a skeleton coming through. He searched the entire Multiverse, but saw no sign of his dear friend in sight. He was getting worried more and more, it was not like Ink to vanish like this. Especially not for THIS long... Did Error kill him? Was he stuck somewhere with no way out? He didn't know, but he was determined to find Ink no matter what. If he didn't, the whole Multiverse might burn at Nightmare's feet...

He was still thinking of ways to find Ink when another skeleton, another Sans, called is name, snapping him out of his thoughts. "HELLO DREAM! HOW ARE YOU? DID YOU FIND HIM? WHAT'S GOING ON?" He smiled sadly "Hey Blue.. No, i found nothing... It's like, he vanished without a trace, i don't know where he could be..."

"This is alarming..." Blue thought for a moment " But don't worry, i'm sure Ink will be alright! He've been in worst situations before!"

"I guess..." Dream answered, still worried. "Don't guess you know it's true! Ink is better that this, he would never get himself be captured that easily!" Blue smiled, trying to comfort his friend as best he could.

Suddenly, Dream felt someone calling for him. He turned to Blue "Sorry i gotta go! I'll come back later okay?" But Blue didn't have any time to respond as Dream was already gone.

However, the source of the call vanished. As if, something or someone was cutting off any ways of communication. Leaving Dream in the dream realm all alone...

* * *

Back in the deepest part of the Void, Gaster stood, pleased with what he managed to accomplished. Finally Creation and Destruction were getting along!

But, the old scientist wasn't satisfied just yet. Cutting the dream realm from his created Void, so the other versions of his son wouldn't be able to escape the fate they were bound to have.

As they always said, opposites attracts!


	11. Thoughts

**Sorry for the wait, i had a bit of difficulties making that chapter since i couldn't find the right words xD**

* * *

As Ink was asleep, Error was still wide awake. He had been 'sleeping'(Crashing) earlier after all. He sighed, not sure of what to do while the squid was getting some rest and, hopefully, getting help as well. His wounds, still recovering, were now burning.

He didn't know why they were here nor did he know why Gaster decided to trap them there either, but it was getting on his nerves.

Error sat up, looking around. Trying not to think about the weird visions he saw. But he fell in his thoughts anyway, trying to find answers he was probably not going to get...

As Ink was snoring softly, Error started to glitch out from those thoughts. _"Why did it felt so... Familiar?"_ He thought, as another flashback passed...

The same one as before. Error closed his eyes and decided to concentrate on this flashback and this time, felt some kind of strong connection to it, as if he was actually the one stealing the determination from Alphys. But then, he saw another part of the flashback he never saw before.

He was in the save screen. Where Geno Sans was staying and couldn't leave. _"Why am i seeing this?"_ Error thought, starting to get more and more confused. _"Am i connected to Geno somehow? Or am i..."_ Error shook his head _"No, i can't be him... I mean he's still in the save screen, if i was him, how could he still be there? Right?"_

Error got more and more confused and thought that he should tell Ink about it when he woke. Or should he keep it to himself? Probably not a good idea... _"What should i do?"_ He thought, letting out an exasperated sigh. As the flashback ended, he opened his eyes and suddenly, Error's glitches had came to a stop. No static sound was heard, even the 'Error ' words around him stopped flashing, heck they even stopped appearing! _"This is new..."_ Error thought, looking at himself not knowing how long these changes would last.

He sighed again, looking back at Ink, who was still asleep, and smiled. Ink was on his back, his left arm above his head, his right arm on his stomach, his mouth wide open curved into a smile as he was deep into the dream realm. Error looked away, a yellow blush plastering his cheekbones. _"I'm such an idiot..."_ He thought, hiding his face in his dark blue scarf.

**"You're such a confused mess, you mean!"**

Error huffed at that, the voices strangely quiet. Actually, they haven't been trying to make him do anything for a while now.. Usually they would always talk, never stopping even for a second. Not even when Error wanted to go to sleep, he just had to deal with it. But now...

None of them would speak and Error was finally able to hear all the sounds around him. The rushing water falling down called a waterfall, the small breeze passing through the echo flowers, the trees and the grass, the rivers following their paths, everything he have never been able to hear. It was so relaxing. _"Wow, Gaster really did put everything he remembered in this AU."_ Error thought.

In all his years, Error never thought he would be able to feel so relaxed outside of his Anti-Void or Outertale. He was surprised, relaxed and for the first time in forever, let his guards down, layed back down and fell asleep.

* * *

**I finally done it! I've created my own Alternate Universe! UnderDisaster! I can't wait to start it ^^**

**Anyway, please R&R! :)**


	12. Waterfall

**Here's a chapter where the two opposites gets a bit closer! ;P**

* * *

After many fruitless attempts at trying to ask for his friend's help and taking advantage of the situation to take a good nap, Ink woke up.

But he couldn't move?

Ink opened his eyes to see who, or what, was preventing him to move. He looked down and almost busted out laughing, looking away. The

Destroyer, Error, was cuddling the Creator, Ink, in his sleep! Ink was practically dying of laughter inside, while Error was still sleeping.

After some minutes, Ink calmed down and looked back at the Destroyer. He had both his arms around Ink's torso, hugging him like he was some kind of stuffed bear, one of his leg was almost tangle with both of Ink's legs, his head was resting on Ink's shoulder and his glasses was still on his face, but almost falling off._ "He look so peaceful."_ Ink thought, a small pastel rainbow appearing on his cheekbones.

Without even thinking, Ink freed his arms, careful not to wake up Error and hugged the Destroyer back, smiling. Ink closed his eyes and sighed, strangely happy. _"Weird... I've never felt like this when i was with Dream, even with my paint... Never thought i would enjoy being this close to Error... This is actually kinda nice!"_ Ink thought, the rainbow on his cheeks getting darker as he relaxed instantly.

This was the best moment since they got trapped for Ink and he wished it could last longer. Unfortunately, Error woke up. Ink waited for Error to move before letting go, but when Error realized the position they were in, he let go, backed away almost a 1 000 feet while screaming and his face was completely yellow from embarrassment. In his drastic movement, Error's glasses fell on the floor beside Ink.

"Pffff-ahahaha!" Ink laughed, as Error was now far away from him, panting.

Already knowing the answer, Error asked the question anyway, looking away still embarrassed "W-w-WhY aRe YoU lAuGhInG?"

Ink calmed down and answered without thinking "Well, first of all i didn't know you were cuddly when asleep, your reactions are just so explosives it's amazingly funny and i didn't know you could blush like that! I've never seen you like this!" Taking Error's glasses in his hand, Ink stood up, still smiling.

Error hid under his hood and scarf, wishing he could just disappear. "Although, i think it was kinda nice!" Ink added, making Error looked back at him with a surprised expression. "Don't worry though, i know it wasn't intentional." Ink said, walking towards Error. He stopped in front of the Destroyer and knelt down, handing him his glasses. "I do that too sometimes, with Broomie but i still do! You shouldn't be embarrassed for something you can't control." Ink added again, smiling at him.

Error took back his glasses, hesitantly and put them back on. "Oh.. ok..." he replied, looking at the ground again, feeling a bit relieved.

After some calming down on Error's part, they both started to walk again.

"sO... d-DiD yOu-YoU sEe DrEaM?" Error asked, still not looking at Ink.

"Nope! I guess something cut off all communications.." Ink replied.

"aT lEaSt YoU tRiEd..." Error said, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah..."

They walked for some time in silence, Error not daring to look at the Creator and Ink not knowing what to say.

After a few seconds of thinking, Ink tried to speak with Error "Sooo... Hm... Ho! How's your wounds?" He asked.

"aChInG... a LoT..."

"Ho... Hm..." Looking at his scarf, Ink had an idea "Ha! I can make something that could help, we just need to go to Waterfall!"

Error finally looked at Ink "... wE aRe In WaTeRfAlL..."

"Huh!?" Ink looked around and almost face palmed "... Feather brain!" He mumbled.

Error tried not to laugh "wHeRe In WaTeRfAlL dO yOu NeEd To Go?" He asked, still smiling and looking around.

"Well..." Ink started looking again at his scarf. "We need to go near the Temmy village, and also near the end of Waterfall, everything should be there! ... I think"

Error looked back at Ink a bit confused. "FoR wHaT eXaCtLy?" He asked.

"Plants! Mixed together to help soothe and heal your wounds!" Ink said, enthusiastically.

"ReAlLy?" Error asked again, intrigued. But before Ink could even answer, Error added "CaLl Me StUpId BuT iDiDn'T kNoW pLaNtS cOuLd Do ThAt..."

"I didn't know either! It's Dream who showed me that!"

"Oh... By ThE wAy... YoU dOn'T hAvE tO hElP mE..."

Ink looked at him "Why not? Besides, I want to, after everything you've done for me.." Blushing a bit, Ink smiled.

Error blushed, looking back at Ink "W-wHaT? i DiDn'T dO tHaT mUcH!"

"You could have just left me to rot, but you didn't. You went out of your comfort zone, just to help me." Ink smiled sweetly "I think it's a lot..."

Error blushed again, his voice not glitching for once and looked down "it's nothing really, besides i couldn't just leave.. I mean you're the only one who actually doesn't fear me and wants me around.. and i..."

Ink smiled again, looking away "You're the only one who understands... We're both without world, living in the anti-void... well, our versions of it anyway... We're... very much the same, in some ways..."

"I guess you're right..." Error smiled, happy that Ink didn't ask for what he was going to say. Ink smiled again too. They passed through all the rooms before they could reach the Temmy Village continuing to search for the plants, Ink almost falling once or twice.

"YoU sHoUlD bE mOrE cArEfUlL yOu KnOw!" Looking at Ink trying to get a plant and not fall off a cliff in the process.

"I know.. But I need this one!" Ink grabbed it and walked back to Error "Got it!" Ink said, showing the plant proudly.

Error smiled and they both continued towards the last plant Ink needed, at the end of waterfall.


	13. Confession

**Here's the next chapter, sorry for the very long wait on this ^^''**

* * *

They continued to walk to their last destination for the plant, Ink asking questions that Error, now, decided to answer. Ink learned more about Error than he thought he would. Turns out, he really could hear voices, but they weren't nice.. At all. Error even told him that sometimes, if he didn't do what they asked, they screamed so loud that he ends up being in pain and he would loose consciousness from that.

Ink also learned that Error could only see when things are close to him. _"So he's nearsighted"_ Ink thought. Meaning Error couldn't see things when they were far. _"How in the multiverse was he able to be so precise with his attack if he couldn't see me, then?"_ That was a questions he tried to ask, but Error would brush it off like it was nothing. Ink asked more questions, hoping to know more.

And he did, Error hated water, because it would make his glitches more agitated, and tickles so he didn't like that. He liked sewing and was very good at it. He loved Outertale because of the beautiful sight of the stars there, and he was always going there to think and relax. His favorite color was navy blue, he've never heard a song before, nor did he ever slept in a bed. The first time he's ever been in one(a bed) was at the Inn, when he crashed earlier. And the first time he ever ate something was at the Inn also. And he didn't know what a party was.

Ink asked one more question, being how Error knew about the Original Gaster's created void and Error replied that Gaster himself showed him one day, but he didn't remember when or why. All he could remember was that everything was the same as Undertale and realistic too but the colors faded due to being exposed to the Void for too long.

After a few minutes of silence, Ink asked another question. This time a bit more personal. "I heard from..." Looking on his scarf to see who told him "Nightmare!" Looked back at Error, who was walking in front of Ink, his back turned "That you like someone, is that true?"

Error froze, stopping dead in his track. "I-i..." was all he could say, a blush starting to appear on his cheeks.

"Who is it?" Ink asked, smiling brightly and waiting for an answer. "Come on Glitchy, we're friends right? You can tell me!" He added.

_"I'm gonna kill Nightmare..."_ Error thought, still enable to speak.

After a couple of minutes without a response, they continued their walk in silence. When they arrived at the last room of Waterfall, Ink picked up the last plant he needed and made their way to Hotland. Once they arrived, they got in the Lab and Ink started to make the medicine.

As soon as Error stopped walking and sat down, the pain came back more brutal than before. But he didn't make a sound, not wanting to make Ink worry and waited. After what seemed like years for Error, Ink turned to face him with the medicine ready. "Alright! Take your clothes off!" Ink said, smiling.

"W-w-WhAT?" Error said, blushing hard. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" He shouted.

"For your wounds, duh! I can't really apply the medicine on your clothes... besides, why are you being difficult? We have the same body, you know..." Ink said, annoyed.

"..." Error said nothing back and looked away, still blushing.

"Come on, you said you were hurting, right?"

"i'd rather do it myself..." Error whispered, still looking away.

Ink rolled his eyes and gave the bowl to Error. "Then do it, if there's some places you can't reach you can ask me!"

Error got up and walked through a door to get some privacy. He started with his lower half and applied the stuff on his aching wounds, put his clothes back on and did the same with his upper half. Unfortunately for him, there was a place on his spine, in between the shoulder blades, that was impossible for him to reach, but he didn't want to ask for Ink's help. Error was starting to consider leaving the wound to heal by itself, when Ink opened the door.

"So? How-... Oh, you're not done..." Ink smiled "Do you need help with that?" He asked.

"... maybe..." Error said, looking at the ground.

"Pfff-hahaha!" Ink approached Error and made him turn so his back was facing Ink. Then he took a bit of medicine and applied it on Error's wound. "There! Was it so hard to ask?" Ink teased and was pushed by Error, who was glaring at him. Once everything was done, Error put the rest of his clothes back on and they continued their walk.

Their walk was silent, until Ink's curiosity kicked in again. They were now half way through Hotland, and Ink asked the questions that Error wished he wouldn't ask...

"You never answered my question earlier, who do you like? Oh! Have you ever been in a relationship? If you have with who? Do you like male or female? Not that i'm judging.. I feel like you might like someone like Nightmare.. Wait, is it Nightmare? Have you ever kissed someone? Or gone all the way? Nah, i don't think you would... Am i getting too personal?" Ink asked, now getting worried but still curious.

Error didn't answer... One question after the other, Error got more and more annoyed. Not at Ink but at the fact the he didn't want to tell him how he felt, fearing that Ink would laugh at him and tease him about it. Every question brought him more pain in his soul, knowing it would never happen from Ink's lack of soul. Error knew Ink would never love him back like he did. But he couldn't help it...

Ink's energy, his smile, his curiosity, everything about Ink made Error's soul flutter everytime they would talk, see each other or just thinking about him when he was alone. He couldn't help it, the Creator was so... Intriguing, nice and cute.

So, every question Ink asked made Error mad at himself. Until he couldn't take it anymore...

"How are you in a relationship? Do you know? Or not? Maybe you've never been in one before? If so who would you like to try it with? Oh! And-" Ink was going to ask, but Error cut him off. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Error said "NO, I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE, NO, I DON'T LIKE NIGHTMARE AND I DON'T WANT TO ELABORATE ON MY SEXUALITY WITH YOU BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'LL LAUGH AT ME FOR EVERYTHING...!"

"L-laugh at you?" Ink looked at Error, sad and worried. "Why would i laugh at you?" Ink asked, unsure.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! Okay!? I love you and i-and i hate it..." Both fell silent after Error's answer. Tears were falling down his cheek bones as he looked angrily at the Creator. After a few seconds though, his eyes went wide, realizing what he had just said, or more like what he admitted to Ink. He blushed as his hands went his mouth and turned his back on Ink, shaking.

Ink was shocked to hear this confession. Instinctively, his right hand grasped his shirt where his soul should have been. He looked at his feet, unsure if he should say something. But, he tried anyway. "Error..." He said, pausing, trying to find the right words as to not hurt Error more than he already had.


End file.
